And Then There Was Light
by fiestyred
Summary: Toward the end of Harry's 7th year and he can no longer avoid his destiny. After the defeat of the dark lord can Harry finally find happiness, family, or maybe even ...love. HG & RHr This is my first fic so please read and review. All coments are welcome
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. He and anything pertaining tohim are the property of J.K Rowling. I'm just doing this to pass the time til her 6th yr book...by the way anyone know when it will be out. I'm so impatient.  
  
Chapter 1 It Has Begun  
  
It was the worst thing Harry had ever seen, something he thought would never happen. It was chaos! Though it appeared that they managed to keep the chaos outside the castle he still couldn't believe it. The final battle had begun.  
  
Ron, Hermonie and Dumbledore were off to his right near the lake. They were sucessfully body binding several death eaters while warding off others. Professor McGonagal, along with several other DA members were doing the same. While inside Madam Pomfrey had been instructed to alert the Ministry and the Order for help.  
  
Harry had hoped she was sucessful and that help would arrive soon because he knew they would soon be out numbered.  
  
This was Voldemort's first line of defense. Second Class Death eaters you might say. Something to wein out the weak and weaken the stronger, but it wasn't working out that way.The staff, the Da members, and several 7th years had managed to capture about 30 of the near 50 death eaters. But more were on their way.  
  
He could feel the cold run through his viens, the feeling of death tapping on is shoulder and breathing down his neck. It was overwelming him when his instincts kicked in. Harry knew that feeling all too well. He began to scan the grounds looking, searching for where they were coming from. Then he saw it. What could only be called a 'herd' of dementors headed their way from the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Dementors!" Harry yelled to alert his friends and the staff. When almost in unison 16 patronuses herded out toward their prey. Though it took out only about half of the dementors, it still gave hope the they weren't out numbered. By this point in the battle they managed to capture a few more death eaters without any fatalities on the light side.  
  
Then it happened and Harry fell to his knees. His scars was on fire, it felt like it was burning through his skull! The Pain! Oh the pain was all Harry could think of. He opened his eyes looking towards the sky hoping the heavens would open and swallow him whole. Anything to make it stop.  
  
Everything stopped. Harry slumped his head down in relief, looking at the ground. Then he heard him hiss.  
  
"The time has come Harry Potter. You have plagued me for the last time. Tonight, here, you will DIE!"  
  
Harry looked up and saw emerging from the forest all of Voldemort's most powerful and feared death eaters. And there in the center of them all was Lord Voldemort!  
  
Suddenly streams of light and curses were swimming through the air toward and from the death eaters. Full blown war had broken out. And now they were out numbered. A jet of bright blue light headed straight for Harry. He rolled onto the ground, dodging the curse. The head death eaters were now joining forces with their comrades. Harry, noticing that Dumbledore was occupying Voldemort, scanned the ground to see who need help. Behind him Snape, who had been by his side the whole time helping to defend him, seemed to be holding his own ground. Ron, Hermonie, and Ginny seemed to be alright at the moment, too. It was when he noticed that Professor McGonagal was half laying on the ground still feverishly sending curses toward the death eaters closing in on her, Luna, and Neville, Harry made his target.  
  
"Stupefy" Harry shouted and began running toward the Professor and her allies. Immediately the death eaters collasped to the ground and Harry knelt down to her side. "I'm ok Harry, it's only my leg. Help Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood." was all the head of Gryffindor House said as she began to bind the the body of the death eater with rope from her wand. It wasn't long before the four of them captured the death eaters. Snape came to their aid just as the last death eater went down.  
  
Harry looked up and then he saw it. Dumbledore had been distracted by several death eaters, with this Voldemort saw his chance. Ginny had been seperated from Ron and Hermonie and Voldemort was headed her way.  
  
"NOOO!" was all Harry could yell as he ran with all he had to Ginny. Harry was just a few yards away when Voldemort threw up a shield enclosing the three of them just as he grabbed her and placed his wand to her right temple. Ginny froze. She could smell the stinch of death in the skin that held her. Fear struck her face as she realised exactly who had her and what happened. She saw Harry and the fear, anger, and rage that masked his face.  
  
"Let her go! This is between me and you!"  
  
Voldemort sneered "Ahh... but what would be the fun in that. I rather enjoy taking those precious to you and bringing you the misery you brought me 16 years ago."  
  
The rage began to surface. Harry heard a distant voice in his head ' It's almost time son, this is what you were meant to do ' Harry shook his head as he heard the voice in his head that could only be that of his father.  
  
"Harry run!" Ginny yelled  
  
"Shut up! you little muggle loving bitch. Your time is just about up." Voldemort hissed in her ear.  
  
At these words Harry firmly gripped his wand. ' Look into your heart. ' Harry closed his eyes "Mum?"  
  
"Your stupid mudblood mother can't help you now. No one can." Voldemort sneered then leaned into Ginny and licked the side of her face. "Mmm... the taste of fear"  
  
Harry's palms were sweating, his body began to shake revenge and rage began to seep from his skin. 'Get ready Harry' "Sirius?" pulling Harry back to reality 'Almost there' "Cedric?"  
  
Voldemort looked up at Harry one last time his wand still at Ginny's temple. A lone tear fell from her eyes. Voldemort smirked "Avada Keda..."  
  
'NOW, HARRY, NOW!' Harry heard a crowd cry in his head.  
  
"NOOO!" was all Harry could think or scream as he shot his wand out. But yet not speaking any curses a blinding crystal white light shot like a jet from his wand straight to Voldemort's forehead.  
  
"ARRGHH..." Voldemort's wand fell from his grasp, clutching his head, beams of the same blinding white crystal light shined liked dozens of little spot lights through his body. Ginny's limp body fell to the ground. Voldemort took a step back screaming in agony as more light pierced through him. Harry ran to Ginny.  
  
"No. God Please.! No" Harry cried as he craddled her in his arms.  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding explosion, but Harry didn't look up. He buried his head into Ginny's He couldn't stop crying . He couldn't breathe. "God... please don't take her... Ginny?" Harry realised just then ' She's still warm... she's still breathing ' He began to cry out her name when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.  
  
"Harry. It's ok Harry it's over." Harry looked up with his tear stained eyes, only to meet the Headmaster's. 


	2. Answers and Healing

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. He and anything pertaining to him are the property of J.K Rowling. I'm just doing this to pass the time til her 6th yr book...by the way anyone know when it will be out. I'm so impatient.  
  
Chapter 2 - Answers and Healing  
  
Harry could feel a warm glow feeling coming from his scar as he began to stir. He lifted his head realizing that he was sitting in a chair next to a bed in the infirmary. Rubbing his eyes and replacing his glasses things began to come into focus. He was sitting next to Ginny's bed, he had been holding her hand while resting his head on the edge of her bed. Harry straightened up to look around. The infirmary was full. He could see several students resting peacefully. Professor McGonagal was two beds over to Ginny's right. His eyes began to scan the faces. He saw Lavender, Dean, Collin, Neville, and a few of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh year students, then he saw... Ron! Harry jumped jump to see what was wrong with him. Ron began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw Harry.  
  
"Morning there Harry, ahh...." Ron began to stretch. "How's Ginny? Has she waken up yet?"  
  
"No, umm" Harry paused with hundreds of questions running through his head. He looked back at Ginny, then to Ron again. "What happened to you? Are you ok? Why are you in here? Where is Hermonie? Did..."  
  
"Slow down there mate, you know I don't function well till after breakfast." Ron gave Harry a half hearted smirk. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry glanced at the window the sun was just beginning to rise. "Around six in the morning I guess." Harry thought to himself. It had been nearly fifteen hours since the initial attack.  
  
Just then Madam Pomfrey walked into the infirmary and looked at the two young men. " Well Mr. Weasley now that your up, let's take a look at that ankle of yours." Ron sat up in his bed so Madam Pomfrey could get a better look. "Mmm... that was a pretty bad limp you came in here with yesterday Mr. Weasley, but it seems you've healed up quite nicely. You go on and head up to the headmaster's office. He'll be expecting you and Mr. Potter. I believe Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are already on their way.  
  
Harry looked at her in confusion. " I'm sorry, I don't understand?"  
  
"Ahh... well I'm sure you have plenty of questions you would like answers to Mr. Potter. The headmaster is waiting now go on you two I have plenty of other patients that I need to tend to." Madam Pomfrey said in a 'matter of fact' way.  
  
" But, what about Ginny... is she going to..."  
  
Madam Pomfrey eyed Harry with concern. " Don't you worry about Miss Weasley. She'll be just fine, just needs a little rest." She patted Harry on the shoulder. " Now then..." She shoed them out by waving her hands.  
  
"Let's go Harry." Ron said heaving himself out of the bed. " Before my stomach launches an attack on me." Ron paused as he grabbed his stomach when it began to rumble. " The sooner we get to Dumbledore's, the sooner I can get some breakfast."  
  
Harry gave Ron an 'I can't believe you just said that' look. Ron chuckled. " It's ok mate, really. You'll see. Now come on let's go." Harry began walking to the door taking one last glance at Ginny. Madam Pomfrey was checking her over with a satisfied smile on her face. Harry notice Professor McGonagal had woken. She gave him little smile and nodded toward him as he walked out the door with Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I still don't understand. What happened? The last thing I remember was thinking Ginny was dead and then realized she was still breathing." the confusion was setting in on Harry.  
  
Ron looked at him as they made their was up the corridor to Dumbledore's office. He didn't say anything till they came apon the stone gargoyle. " Fuzzy Caramel Whistlers" The stone statue sprang to life as Ron said the password. Which just happened to be the twins latest invention. Little caramels that make your tongue grow fuzz, causing little whistling sounds with each word spoken.  
  
As Ron's hand reached for the door knob he stopped. Looking Harry straight in the eyes. "By the way... thank you for saving my sister. I owe you my life." Giving Harry a brotherly half hug he began to protest Ron's last statement, but Ron opened the door and they entered the headmaster's office.  
  
" Professor Dumbldore you wanted to see us?"  
  
"Ahh... yes Mr. Weasley. Do come in and have a seat." The headmaster conjured up two chairs next to Hermonie, who turned up to see them enter.  
  
" Ron!" Hermonie jumped to embrace Ron in a hug. " You're ok! " Harry eyed Ron who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" It was nothing, really, just my ankle. "  
  
"Harry..." Hermonie spotted Harry just behind Ron. " Oh Harry I just can't believe it! " She placed a quick kiss on his left cheek.  
  
" Believe what?" If someone didn't start giving him answers soon his head was going to explode.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at Hermonie who seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she was still in the headmaster's office. " Miss Granger, as I am sure we are all happy to see that Mr. Weasley is alive and well, there are a few questions I'm sure Mr. Potter would like answered." Hermonie began to blush as the headmaster politely waved his hands, motioning the three of them to their seats.  
  
Harry noticed that Draco was already there. He gave Harry a 'glad to see you ' nod. It was back in their 6th year that Draco and his mother had a life altering change of heart. [FLASHBACK]Lucius Malfoy had beaten Narcissa to near death because she tried to stop him from forcing Draco to participate in a sure death initiation for the Dark Lord. When she realized that Draco would be raiding the Order, as a diversion, which was full of very experienced Aurors and wizards, she pleaded to Lucius for her son's life. Lucuis began to beat her, but it was when he used the Cruciatus curse on her, Draco met his breaking point. He lunged at his father and cursed him into unconsciousness, giving him and Narcissa time to make their escape and find refuge. They found it with Dumbledore and The Ancient Noble House of Black. Harry had inherited the house and all of Sirius's wealth after his death. Out of guilt Harry couldn't bare to keep the house so he gave it to Remus, who told Dumbledore to continue using it for the Order. It became the outcasted Malfoy's haven. [ END FLASHBACK]  
  
"Now then Mr. Potter..." Dumbledore began as he offered each of them lemon drops, Ron being the only one to accept, and took his seat behind his desk. " I am sure you are wondering why I called you all here."  
  
"Um, yes Professor. Actually I am." Harry taking the edge of his seat to listen intentivly. Hoping his questions might finally find their answers.  
  
" Well then let me start from the beginning." As the headmaster spoke he leaned forward templing his fingertips together as he placed his elbows onto his desk. " As I'm sure you all know yesterday the school was attacked by Voldemort and his followers." The four students nodded. "We were successful in keeping the battle on the outside ground, ensuring the inexperienced students were safe inside." He smiled at his students. " After most of Voldemort's first army had been captured we were in good standing, as no one defending the school had been seriously injured. Then the dementors arrived, though we knock out most of them out some still got through the battle lines."  
  
"They didn't get to anyone did they?" Harry asked fearing the answer.  
  
" No, Harry they did not." The Professor continued. " But they did distracted several to the point where the death eaters were able to inflict several injuries. None were life threatening I assure you." The headmaster added as he saw Harry's reaction. " But alas they weakened our defenses."  
  
" Is that when Professor McGonagal got hurt?" He questioned the Headmaster again.  
  
" Yes, Harry. She had dodged a curse successfully, but broken her leg in the process." Dumbledore's smile faded as he continued. " Then Voldemort arrived. Knowing he would be after Harry I interceded. I believe that was when you went to the aid of Professor McGonagal."  
  
Harry shook his head in response.  
  
The headmaster continued. " While dueling with Voldemort several death eaters came to his aid." Dumbledore sighed. " He slipped away and captured Miss Weasley."  
  
" That's when I ran to her, um... I mean Voldemort." Harry changed the last part of his statement when he noticed his fellow students smirk at the last part of his statement.  
  
" Again you are correct. Voldemort encased the three of you into a shield. No one could come to your aid. While you were in the enclosed in the shield the Ministry and the Order arrived. With their help we managed to capture the rest of the death eaters and dementors. Only a few death eaters got away. In the confrontation Voldemort attempted to kill Miss Weasley, but you, Harry, killed him instead."  
  
" But how? I couldn't have. I never sent a curse." Harry didn't understand.  
  
" Mmm..." the headmaster, after a paused continued once more. " The Ministry will be announcing today that all the death eaters captured yesterday will be executed tomorrow at dawn."  
  
Harry sat in silent shock.  
  
" Don't you get it Harry. It's over! We've won." Hermonie said as she leaned over to hold his hand.  
  
" And amazingly, we all got out of it alive!" added Draco. Ron could see Harry still had questions.  
  
" What happened to Ginny? Why is she in the infirmary?" Harry blurted out.  
  
" She passed out. Can you believe it!" Ron answered him.  
  
" It's not that simple, Ron." Hermonie explained. " She passed out due to the shock of hearing the killing curse being hissed in hear ears."  
  
" How do you know that's why she passed out?"  
  
" Well, Harry it seems Miss Weasley came to last night, while you were still sleeping, and answered that question for us. As to why she is still in the infirmary, she just needed a little rest." Dumbledore explained.  
  
" Well Harry mate, how does it feel to not have to look over your shoulder everytime you turn around?" Ron asked with a triumphant grin.  
  
" I have no idea."  
  
" Well I am sure you are all hungry, and breakfast is about to start." The headmaster gave Ron a wink and continued. " I think you four should head out to the Hall for breakfast."  
  
With that the four students got up to leave. When they got to the door Harry stopped. " Ron. I'll meet you there. There's something else I need to ask Dumbledore." Ron nodded and the three of them left.  
  
" Professor" Harry started not knowing how to ask.  
  
" Yes Harry?"  
  
" How is it that I killed him when I never used a curse?"  
  
" Ah... I knew you would not forget that question." the headmaster stood from his desk and walked over to Harry placing one hand on his shoulder. "Love. Harry. That was how."  
  
" Love? What do you mean?"  
  
" I mean the pure love you felt for Miss Weasley." Dumbledore paused to see if he need to explain further. " It saved her life and destroyed Voldemort's." Looking Harry in the eyes he reminded Harry. "BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT" He paused letting it sink in. " That power was love Harry, similar to the love your mother protected you with. The love you felt radiated through your wand and struck down Voldemort." He took his hand off Harry's shoulder. " Now then. Why don't you go and check on Miss Weasley. I am sure she will be up soon. I have things to tend to now. Have a good day Harry." The headmaster turned and walked away to leave Harry in his thoughts.  
  
'Love' Harry thought 'Pure love you felt for Miss Weasley'. Harry looked up at the headmaster as he walked out of his office and headed toward the infirmary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' What does he mean by that. I'm not in love with Ginny ' he thought as he entered the infirmary and spotted Ginny sitting up eating breakfast.  
  
" Harry! I'm so glad you came" said Ginny. " How are you feeling?"smiling brightly she waved him over.  
  
' Am I?' he questioned himself as he walked over to her and noticed how the sun shined through the window onto her hair, as it slightly fell over her shoulder. ' Nah, I'm not in love with Ginny ' was the last thing he thought as he sat down to chat with her.  
  
They spoke briefly as they asked each other how they were feeling.  
  
He couldn't help but notice the little things as they spoke. How her eyes sparkled seven different shades of gold and brown. The way she bit on her full pink lips when she blushed. That the skin along her neck looked so soft and milky white. And her breast...Harry jumped up with his last thought.  
  
" Umm...umm... I guess I better get going to the Hall. Umm... Ron's waiting for me. Umm... umm... I'll come back later with Ron and Hermonie. Umm... I know they will want to see you. Umm... Bye then." He turned to leave.  
  
" Ok, Harry I'll see you later." she replied then went back to her breakfast.  
  
As soon as he was out the he leaned against the wall and whispered to himself. " Oh God, I'm in love with Ginny!" He shook his hands through his hair. "Ron's going to kill me." With that Harry headed toward the Gryffindor tower. No way could he eat right now with the way his stomach was doing flips.  
  
***[sorry about the flashback but it was needed for future chapters]*** 


End file.
